ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Main Characters 'Lindy Watson' Main Article: Lindy Watson Lindy Watson (Olivia Holt) is the quick thinker of the group and is known to save the day when the group find themselves in a pinch! She and Logan are twins even though they don't want to share everything, like when they were younger. She is very pretty, and boys are starting to notice her. 'Logan Watson' Main Article: Logan Watson Logan Watson (Austin North) is Lindy's fraternal twin and Jasmine's main love interest. He rules the school halls with his confidence, good looks and street smarts. Garrett, his best friend, and him both try to stand out when they start their freshmen experience at high school. He wants to become the popular guy and in Season 2, he becomes more confident, especially with girls, and starts a relationship with Jasmine. He ends up with Jasmine and they presumably married and had kids after the series finale. 'Jasmine Kang' Main Article: Jasmine Kang Jasmine Kang (Piper Curda) is the fashionista of the group and Logan's main love interest. She rocks her grades, extracurricular and social life all at the same time! She thinks that she'd is behind because she didn't meet any new boys yet when Delia has met four new boys. Jasmine is very fashionable and quite keen. Lindy and Jasmine are best friends who hang out a lot during school without Logan and Garrett who are also best friends. In Season 2, she becomes more confident, and starts a relationship with Logan. She ends up with Logan and they presumably married and had kids after the series finale. 'Garrett Spanger' Main Article: Garrett Spenger Garrett Spenger (Peyton Clark) is the voice of reason of the group. He approaches life cautiously, except when he is on the football field. He is awkward at times, but he still wants to hang out with the popular crowd along with Logan, his best friend. He likes to play football even though he is very cautious. Garrett is germaphobe and believes in using coasters. As he enters high school, he still is an awkward guy, but along with Logan, they both try to manage their freshmen year at high school. 'Delia Delfano' Main Article: Delia Delfano Delia Delfano (Sarah Gilman) is the oddball of the group. She is a total individual that is up for any adventure. She is very outspoken and is described to be eccentric. She loves snakes and tries to hide it under the couch, while she is at Lindy and Logan's party that they threw to impress Seth Wall. She is best friends with Lindy, Logan, Jasmine and Garrett. On her first day at high school she'd meets four new boys when Jasmine hasn't met any. She also greatly admires Penelope Harkness and constantly refers to her. Recurring Characters 'Betty LeBow' Main Article: Betty LeBow Betty LeBow (Karen Malina White) is the new manager of Rumble Juice, where the gang spend a great amount of their time, who is outgoing, sassy and passionate about smoothies. Garrett also works for her. 'Bob Watson' Main Article: Bob Watson Bob Watson (Matt Champagne) is Lindy and Logan's father. 'Nora Watson' Main Article: Nora Watson Nora Watson (Alex Kapp Horner) is Lindy and Logan's mother. 'Brandon' Main Article: Brandon Brandon (Jonathan McClendon) is Delia's ex-boyfriend. They both faked to be dog people because they were walking dogs. They are cat people. They broke up in the last episode. 'Owen' Main Article: Owen Owen (Reed Alvarado) is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend. Like Brandon and Delia they said lies about themselves and eventually find out the truth. In The Rescuers Jasmine broke up with him to be with Logan, after she chose Logan over Owen. 'Erin' Main Article: Erin Erin is Logan's ex-girlfriend. She was his first real and serious girlfriend. Logan broke up with Erin in Falling for... Who?, to be with Jasmine, when he chose Jasmine over Erin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teens Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano